


Cookies and Milk

by ENC95



Series: Royal Origins [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Feels, Kid Fic, Mulan (1998) References, dragon - Freeform, pre-Descendants, set in China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the temple Mulan lights incents then bows four times in the traditional way before she starts speaking. “I wish you were Mama. You’d love to meet your grandchild. Shang says it’s going to be a girl, I think it’s a boy but right now it’s too early to tell. The doctor said it’s only the size of an orange now.  Boy or girl all I want is a healthy child.”<br/>That night Mulan laid in her bed with Shang’s arm around her they are both warriors after all having seen fierce battles and watching their brothers’ in arms fall. They would sleep huddled together on truly bad nights not speaking just holding each other. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Milk

**Author's Note:**

> So, when looking on Tumblr you see people freaking or at the very least being disappointing that Lonnie isn't like her mother and father. But that's what the descendants are they aren't like there parents so this is Lonnie the child of soldiers who is the bubbly good girl and how her parents dealt with it. Also, I think its because there's more room to be flexible with Lonnie since her story isn't really told in the movie. Also in this story China never joined the United State's of Auradon, its gets explained in the story.

**Lonnie**

**China (Sixteen years ago)**

Mulan was enjoying her tea with her father in the morning sun. “Oh, I can’t believe I am going to be a grandfather.”

“Well,” Mulan said, touching her stomach it was lean and flat for the moment. That would change soon. “Shang and I agreed that it was time. With Peace in the lands its time.”

“You will be a wonderful mother, Zhēnguì.”

“If only Mǔqīn were here.” Her mother had talked about being a grandmother since the day they had gotten back from the honeymoon.

The older man sips his tea. “Her spirit is here I feel her all around me.”

Mulan looks to the family temple where her mother’s spirit dwells. She knew that inside the temple was the little stone dragon of Moshu. He was asleep now the family had prospered and didn’t need his protection now. Standing up Mulan bows to her father. “I’m going to pray now.”

“Of course, my dear.” He said, thinking how much like her mother his daughter was. She would go to the family temple to pray for the health of her baby as well.

In the temple Mulan lights incents then bows four times in the traditional way before she starts speaking. “I wish you were Mama. You’d love to meet your grandchild. Shang says it’s going to be a girl, I think it’s a boy but right now it’s too early to tell. The doctor said it’s only the size of an orange now.  Boy or girl all I want is a healthy child.”

That night Mulan laid in her bed with Shang’s arm around her they are both warriors after all having seen fierce battles and watching their brothers’ in arms fall. They would sleep huddled together on truly bad nights not speaking just holding each other. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”

Auradon the new country had a peace treaty with China they would allies, Shang was going to go to the new country as part of a diplomatic envoy. Mulan was invited too, but she chose to stay. Her mother had only been for two months now. Her father had been lost in his grief and just starting to come out of the darkness.

“Yes, I have to stay here with my father, he needs me.”

Breathing in the jasmine and cherry scent of his wife Shang nods. “I’ll write to you and call you.”

Turning to face him Mulan sighs. “Just promise me that you’ll be here for the birth.”

“I promise.”

**Nine Months later**

“Hūxī, hūxī, wǒ de fūrén.” The midwife says as Mulan pants through the contraction.

“My husband?”

The midwife makes a grim face, as the thunder rolls outside. “I cannot say my lady the storm is getting bad.”

Laying back against the pillows she whimpers. “He’ll be here, he promised.” She wasn’t going to push until he was here

As another contraction comes on the sound of heavy steps on the hall echo the hall. “Mulan?”

“Shang,” She breaths, his name as he enters the room. He’s wet to the bones in his black hair sticking to his face. “You’re here.”

He takes her hand. “I had to jump ship, but I made you a promise didn’t I?”

“Awwww,” she screams nearly crushing his hand.

“It is time now to push now?”

“Yes,” Mulan agrees it’s time to push. All it takes is more push after that and the baby cries a high pitched wail that announces she is strong like her parents.

“Nǚ'ér.”

Shang smiles. “It’s a daughter, my love.” He kisses her forehead. “We have a daughter.”

**Five years later**

Li Lon Ne, was her real name but everyone called her Lonnie because that was easier to say, only mother ever called her by that name. She was five years old and learning to play the game of GO. It was expected of her to be a great warrior like her mother and father. The game was used to teach strategy, today she was playing with Chan Poe, whom she called Uncle Xióngmāo.

“Lonnie?”

She looks up at her uncle. “Sorry, Uncle.”

“Are you sick, child?”

She shakes her head, she quickly place a black stone on the grid. “No, sir, just thinking.”

He nods, moving his white stone to capture her black stones, “Well a strong warrior does have a strong mind.”

“Uncle, Do your daughters play GO?”

“I taught them the game, but they prefer Fan dancing classes.”

Lonnie nods, moving another stone this time she does think about the game. “Do they like it?” She had often seen other little girls going to fan dancing class in their beautiful kimonos. It's a secret wish of hers that her parent might let her go to fan dancing.

“Of course.” Chang sees’ the hunger in the girl's eye. “Lonnie that is enough for you today may go play.”

She bow’s then leaves the room. But she doesn’t go play she went to the family temple. As she kneels down, she looks at the polished stones that bears the names of long dead family members. “Can I make my mother understand that I want to be like other girl and not grown up as a warrior?”

That night after dinner as her father reads the newspaper smiling a strange sort of smile. He wasn’t mad at the arrival of the strange man. Lonnie, however, was fascinated by him. She’s sitting the kitchen, study him closely he looks familiar but she can’t place him. Her mother is making cookies with him. He’s tall and lean with no hair and a tattoo of a red dragon on his arm leading to his neck. His personality is eccentric. She laughed at one of his jokes. “Oh Moshu you haven’t changed.”

“Did you really want me to?”

 “No.”

Lonnie smiles as the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies mixes with her parents’ laughter. “Ahhh.”

Mulan sits the cooking on a plate to cool, while Moshu pours a glass of milk for Lonnie. He sits on the counter. “For you, Gōngzhǔ.”

“Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m just an old friend of the Fa Family I came to help you.”

“Help me?”

He looks over that the couple they nod, it was time that their daughter learn about magic. “You asked for help.”

She tilts her head, “How you know that?”

 “I was there, child.”

Mulan gives one of the cookies to Lonnie “Now do you have something you want to tell me?”

Lonnie eats her cookie looking at the counter. “I don’t like fighting I want to fan dance. And I know that’s not what you want, but its…” Her lip trembles with fear. “It’s what I want. Maybe I’ll like fighting one day right now I like dancing, but I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Her mother puts the cookie in front of her. “Oh my dear, we don’t you to be anyone other than you.”

Mulan picks her up holding her close. “We love you for the person you are if you want to dance like the other girls your age that’s fine.”

“We’ll love you no matter what.” Shang says, pulling the both of them into his arms.

“I love you too.”

Moshu claps his hands. “That’s better.”

Lonnie watches as the tattoo on his arms comes alive. It slithers like a snake all the way up the man’s dead till it’s off his skin flying around the room. Looking at the man he’s turned back into stone figure from the garden. The dragon the small thing that it is lands in front of Lonnie.

“Moshu?” He was the dragon statue in the family temple.

He nods to her then bows to Shang and Mulan. Lonnie picks him up very gently. She kisses his head, “Thanks Moshu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this story went a little long but that's okay also I am a fan of comments place write one.


End file.
